


Music

by commandershakarian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompts: Music with Elissa and Nate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

Elissa pulled at the dress she wore. It had been a long time since she’d been forced into such an ensemble. She remembered the days when her mother had told her that if she wanted to attract a decent husband, she would act like a lady. Elissa was grateful that she was no longer considered a lady.

“Uncomfortable?” Nathaniel’s deep voice distracted her for the moment. His blue-gray eyes sparkled with laughter.

“I’m glad you find this funny.” She grumbled, grabbing at the full skirt and tugging it straight. “I don’t understand how women can wear these dreadful things.”

Nathaniel’s eyes swept the ballroom and found the person he was looking for. “Anora seems to be enjoying herself.”

Elissa rolled her eyes at the mention of her best friend. “Anora loves to dress up. It’s what makes her the perfect Queen.”

“Yes, because her political prowess has nothing to do with it.” Nate chuckled, finding Elissa’s irritation endearing. She was always grumpy, but then, it’s what he loved most about her. Turning to his fiance, Nathaniel bowed and extended a hand. “Care to dance, milady?”

Elissa slanted her eyes in his direction. “Is this a joke?”

“Only if you want it to be, Lady Cousland.” Nathaniel couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at her annoyed expression.

The music floated around them, the bards having started a slow dance for the newly married King and Queen. Elissa grumbled under her breath before putting her hand in Nate’s.

The rogue pulled her close. He knew Elissa would fight it, but he began to lead her around the dancefloor, his hand on her hip.

“I hate you.” She muttered, her freckled cheeks taking on a hint of blush.

“Yes, dear.” Nate teased her, adoring the way her face flushed redder as she realized people were watching their progress. “Just relax.”

“You’ll pay for this later.” She hissed under her breath, her emerald eyes flashing angrily.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Nate replied, a smile pulling at his lips again as they made another turn around the room.


End file.
